Dragons Call
by Zero-A.C
Summary: She could never be human again, but Seto Kaiba would never give her up. There was always a way for them to be together...KaibaxBEWDKisara oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I would I wouldn't write fanfictions about it…_

x x x

**Dragons call**

Seto Kaiba looked thoughtfully at the card in his hands. Slowly he moved it and watched as light played over the glittering surface. With each movement the painted creature on it was illuminated in another way, until it seemed to move itself.

A fascinating illusion, yet frightening and dangerously at the same time. Frightening because the picture seemed to live, ready to crawl out of the card and consume him entirely; dangerous because he could drown in this illusion; crave it until there was nothing more that would keep him from falling into the blinding light that was promised.

Even as he closed his eyes he could see the light playing over the card and in his sleep he dreamed of her. Her beautiful white skin glittering in the sun, her amazing blue eyes sparkling with the feeling of freedom and her wide wings cutting the air. He drank in the absolute magnificent spectacle that was her.

His Blue-Eyes-White Dragon.

Some years, some months ago he had avoided this sight, sleeping as less as possible, because he felt like loosing himself. The feeling hadn't changed, but the fear connected with it did. Because now he knew it wasn't loosing, but finding himself. And maybe this was as frightening, but still he couldn't help waiting for sleep to find him and bring him to his beloved goddess.

They would fly high up into the sky, circling each other just to part with a loud growl, flying in different direction and then suddenly turn around an swoop down to attack playfully. Sometimes she would bite him lovingly in his shoulder and he would respond with a low growl, sometimes it would be him who bit her softly and her who would growl affectionately.

It was breath-taking and he wouldn't want it any other way. Not when he felt more alive, more free and _happy_ as in real life; not when he could see the same feelings in her eyes and the love they shared. Yes it was happiness and it was love, as strange as it sounded.

And he couldn't give a damn if this was just an illusion.

But every dream would come to an end and now it was waking up that he feared.

Maybe he had feared it all the time and not sleep.

Or maybe it was the fear that she wasn't his Blue-Eyes.

After the incident in the memory world, where he had met the blue eyed girl Kisara and saw her die to protect the one she loved, he had thought so. That she didn't belong to him, but to the other Seto. And no matter how much they looked like each other, how many memories they shared; no matter if it was the same soul – they weren't the same person. So internally he had grieved for the supposed loss and it had made him even bitterer.

But his Blue-Eyes had reassured him where she belonged and took away the pain. She had cried, fought and overtaken his dreams to reach him. And she called out to him, telling him that she wasn't Kisara, but his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And surely Seto Kaiba wouldn't be himself if he had ignored his Dragons call.

Of course it didn't change the fact that they could only see each other in dreams. However, in one of those dreams, he had made a promise. He had promised her they would be together again, truly together and not only in his dreams. She bowed her head sadly to the ground and he heard her whisper that she couldn't be human again. Even if she wanted to, a human could become a dragon, but a dragon never a human.

He forced her to look up again and then he promised again he would find a way for them to be together.

So he did.

Mokuba was the first who noticed that something wasn't right with Seto. The first who saw the few white strands in Setos hair. He assumed that his brother was overworking himself, but finally he figured out what truly happened to his brother.

Seto had supposed that Mokuba would cry, scream and yell at him, but his little brother surprised him. For a long time they just looked at each other and then Mokuba asked him if he truly wanted to do this.

For the first time the great Seto Kaiba had doubts.

But then Mokuba just smiled as Seto told him everything about the dreams, about his plans and about his fears. His younger brother had hugged him and whispered into his ear that he shouldn't be afraid to do what he should do, not if it would mean for him to be happy. Then those large grey eyes had looked at him again and Mokuba asked him if he was going to leave him entirely. Seto had raised his hand, brushed through the black hair and shook his head.

Whatever would happen, he would always be at his brothers side. With those words he had placed his most powerful card into his brother's hand. Again Mokuba understood and he just smiled, telling his older brother that he wasn't a child anymore and that he wasn't afraid of the responsibility which would be put on him by Seto's plan. He was ready and Seto should be as well.

So it was decided.

Soon everyone noticed the changes Seto Kaiba went through, but no one figured out what truly was going on like Mokuba had done. Not even Yugi.

Seto's skin became whiter then ever, almost like porcelain. His eyes weren't anymore the deep ocean blue, but a lighter colour like the clear sky. The colour of his hair went from brown to a colour that could be best described as metallic snow. But most important were the internal changes he made, they weren't showing in his behaviour but they were there.

How his bond with his dragons became even closer then before, how he could hear them whisper, knew when he would play them and felt their pain and joy, stronger then before.

And he could always hear her voice now; see her when he closed his eyes.

As he put away his cards and stood up to leave his office, he passed a mirror Mokuba had placed in there. The brown of his hair was almost completely gone. The change was almost complete. Outside in the sky he could hear the white dragons calling for him.

_Soon._

He smiled. Yes soon he would be together with his dragons forever and Mokuba would become the new head of Kaiba Corp. and Master of the Blue-Eyes-White Dragons.

Seto Kaiba had made his promises and he never broke them. He had promised he would be together with his Blue-Eyes in reality, whether it was his reality or hers. He had promised Mokuba to protect him forever.

And this was how it was going to be.

He would fall into the white light, letting himself being consumed by it.

After all this was how it was supposed to be.

If his Blue-Eyes couldn't be human again, then he would become a dragon…

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

END

x x x

_Author's note: Yes I am obsessed with Kaiba and his Dragon…and they truly belong together forever…and yes I turned him into a dragon…_

_I excuse for every mistake I made, but don't flame me for grammatical incorrectness, because English isn't my native language and I am writing in English to practice…_


End file.
